At present, common devices of electronic products on the markets usually have a large amount of cable connections. However, as to the same type of cables, if there are no special marks, it would be easily mixed up and causes misplug and misconnection. A commonly-used method is to add a label at the locations close to two ends and the middle of a cable so as to mark the functions and uses of this cable. Since the uses of many cables need to be determined in field, and different cables may need different labels, the labels have low versatility and are error-prone during usage, which is not convenient for management and has high project installation cost.